


Women of Atlantis part 2

by niffer



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niffer/pseuds/niffer
Summary: I started with a graphite pencil drawing of Elizabeth, then scanned it into my iPad and colored and added to it with Adobe Sketch.





	Women of Atlantis part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I started with a graphite pencil drawing of Elizabeth, then scanned it into my iPad and colored and added to it with Adobe Sketch.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/9ylp6ztqqtspqqq/47C6ECDD-D9FD-46A0-9BDA-BB9BAE7A8529.jpeg)


End file.
